


The Big Surprise

by CrystalizedFlowers



Series: The Childhood Years [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedFlowers/pseuds/CrystalizedFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris Is four years old, and gets a happy surprise, Join her and her journey. Completely AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Surprise

I don't own any of the characters in this story :)

 

Hi my name is Aeris. I am four years old. Today was just an ordinary day for me. I was playing with my Barbie dolls, as I always do. I was playing with my Mulan dolly and my Ariel dolly. You know from Disney's movies "Mulan" and "The Little Mermaid"? Well anyways, I was pretending Ariel and Mulan were going shopping at the mall, when mommy and daddy came into my room and asked me to come into the living room.  
So I got up and left my room and followed them into the living room. Mommy and Daddy were smiling really big when I sat down on the couch Mommy talked to me first.  
"Aeris, we have some exciting news to share with you" Mommy said. Daddy nodded his head.  
"Really! What is it?! HUH?! TELL ME!" I said starting to bounce up and down very excitedly  
"Well, how would you like to be a big sister?" Daddy asked me.  
"Hmmm…that would be nice, but I don't get what you are getting at." I said a little confusedly.  
Mommy must have see'd that I was confused because she said, "I'm going to have a baby and you are going to be a big sister."  
"ME? A big sister! WOW! That's so EXCITING!" I practically yelled jumping up and down very excitedly. "When's the baby coming! Is the baby coming tomorrow? When? WHEN?"  
"In nine months silly" Mommy said laughing.  
I crashed back down on to the couch. "NINE MONTHS! That's gonna take forever!" I whined.  
Mommy smiled at me. "While we're waiting we have to get the house set up for the baby."  
So for the next nine months I helped Mommy and Daddy get our house ready for the baby. Finally, the baby was born. The baby was a boy. Mommy and Daddy named him Cloud. He had bright blond hair, like Mommy, and really, really pretty blue eyes, just like Daddy. I was very excited. I got to hold him. All by myself! I was going to take good care of Cloud. I couldn't wait to help Mommy and Daddy take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Cloud being Aeris' little brother was a cute idea. What did you think? Well this story was originally for my College Writing class, and I really liked my story so I decided to turn it in to a short series of One shots and share it with you!


End file.
